The Lost Princess and The Bored Killer
by ChaosBestFriend
Summary: OC/Sakura. Sakura is being tracked down by a killer who's after the royal family because of something that happened a long time ago. Sakura doesn't remember being royalty, but the killer will remind her. He wants Sakura to know why he's going to kill her before he actually does it. Will he though when he knows the real Sakura or will he continue to hate her because of this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this damn Novel is going to be sick to some of you. If you're interesting in this kind of stuff, then feel free to continue. It's going to be real messed up after this so don't expect anything nice...**

* * *

><p>I folded my hair to the back and look at the girl painfully staring at me with hatred and respect. She hates me because I tricked her and she respects me because I can kill her. She has to respect me.<p>

The sound of a chuckle escapes my lips and the girl hesitates to move.

"You think this is funny...don't you?" she started, looking at me with more anger than usual.

"I do..." I reply simply and she spats in front of me. It ticked me off, but I wasn't ready for her to disrespect me like that, maybe I'm wrong, perhaps she isn't scared of me.

I walk up to her chained body, her hands trapped unto the ground. I lift my foot up and step on it. "Where's your sister..." I said. She shakes her head, "I will never tell you!"

"Wow, you're fighting back. How brave..." I put some weight on my foot and her hands crumble beneath me, "I'm not going to be so nice anymore, so for the last time. Where is your sister."

There's a slightly long pause and she finally opens her mouth to speak. "Do what you want with me, but you'll never have my sister."

"I see..." I move my feet from her hand and kneel beside her, "Look me into my eyes, sweetie pie..." I sarcastically joked despite not having any emotion in my face. She tries to resist, but I back hand her face until there's a dark bruise forming on her left cheek.

"I said, look into my eyes." I grab her jaw and force her face until I could see her pretty green eyes. She has the same eyes as my former teacher, but I killed him too so it didn't matter. It didn't effect me at all.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" I asked, looking at her eyes that surfaces tears. I then pull out a knife from by pocket and digged inside her socket. She begins to scream, but I hit her every time she makes a sound. The knife digs in and her pops out, as if pulling a ball from a tightly squeezed whole.

I then reach into the deepest part of her skull and rip out her brain. I stand up and stare at the carcass in front of me. She's dead, and I felt good about it. She was getting annoying anyways.

I then walk towards my sealing marking and place her brain unto it until a light appears before me. I scatter through her memories and pull out the things I need and that's when I find out that the long lost sister of the royal crown was placed in a world of ninja's.

"Interesting..." I softly said to myself. The village in this ninja world is called Konoha and she goes by the fake name of Sakura Haruno. It was well hidden from my grasp, I rarely ever do stop by the ninja world and even if I do. It's only to pick up hostages for my sexual pleasures.

I pick up my bag and look at the dead body of an old princess I got bored with. She was a good slave until the very end of her life. She almost did save her young sister's life, too bad she became boring to play with in the end. I say some farewells to this godforsaken place and rip a dimension from this world to the ninja world.

I step inside and it brought me within a forest. I held my bag close to my chest and open it, revealing a small plastic tube filled with green leaves. I lit it up and placed it in my mouth to smoke it.

The leaves are just herbs I picked from various world I travel to. I take a long inhale before closing it back up and I walk deeper in the forest, "Sakura Haruno, here I come..." I said as I walk to the village of Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The merchant and the baker

"I would give you two dollars worth of cheese for that whole chicken. What do you say? I think it's a good deal and I would take it if I was you." The merchant is trying to bribe himself a deal, but the baker has a long history with these kind of men, "If I trade with you I would be killing my business. I dealt with your kind before and it always done me wrong. At least give me a reason why I should treat you different than the rest."

"Isn't it simple. I'm simply a man just like yourself, trying to make ends meet. My wife has an incurable illness and I want her to be happy in the last moments of her life. All I ask of you is to help me by trading so I could grant her wishes, what do you say?" the merchant is pretty skilled, and it looks like he has the baker within his grasps.

"I want to know who she is...? I would reward nicely to whoever will answer my question." I throw a piece of paper in the middle of the table, interrupting their conversation. "What, who do you think you are? I'm trying to make a deal here pal." The merchant stands up, glowering above me. I literary just sat at their table and interrupted them. I could see why he is a little intense right now. It's not easy to convince a conflicted man.

The baker on the other hand quickly recognizes the girl and smiles, "Why that's Sakura Haruno. The nicest girl I ever met. She's on a mission right now, but all her friends are still here, perhaps you can visit one of them and find out when she's coming back."

"Thank you...and the merchant's trying to give you a bad deal, don't take it." I said, standing up and making my way out of the inn. I walked outside to the alley and brought out my pipe, smoking it until the man I knew was coming behind me arrived. I just ruined his deal, of course he wants a piece of me.

"What's the big idea, eh? I tried to swindle a rich baker and you come along to take away what rightfully should be mine." he corners me in the alley, but he doesn't understand I have him where I want him.

"Swindle the rich baker? I have another plan for you. I need you to locate all of her friends and I want you to find out everything about them. What they like, what's their name and where's there favorite place to take a piss. To put it simply, I need you to stalk them."

"Heh, what makes you think I'm going to listen to a wimp like you? You're nothing here in Konoha and I've worked with the best, if you can prove to me that-"

I didn't wait for him to finish, in lightning-like speed. I move towards his body with my pipe still hanging from my mouth. I grip his shirt and lifted him in the air, "I'm not asking you...I'm telling you. I'm going to split your body into five. That should be enough to track them all down, right? I do need your brain though, it would've been easier if you played along..."

He tries to break free from my grip, but his struggles are futile. I move my left hand towards his socket, ready to rip his eyes from where there originally from and that's when the sound of someone coming brings me attention elsewhere.

"How unlucky...I thought I would've been able to do this without doing anything. It looks like you made my job a lot harder, not agreeing with me and all..." I sigh, I then look over to the small drainage hole, "It looks like you're going to be swimming with the shit and piss...you know, the place you rightfully belong." I don't even lift the lid, I force his body through the lid. It's like watching clay being pushed through a shredder. It's messy, but I couldn't help and smile. The image of forcing someone and hearing their screams reminded me of that troublesome princess.

I could only hope the other one is less submissive and more fun to play with.

"AHHH!" The merchant screamed, but I've prepared a sound barrier in the alley. There's not a single soul that could hear him. His body slides through the thin openings of the lid as if cutting his skin with a butter knife.

I breath out slowly, finally pushing even his bones through and I sat back, leaning my body against the musty wall of an alley that hasn't been used for ages. My twisted smile soon disappears and I feel bored again.

I have no idea as to who are Sakura's friends, but I do know she has some. If I could locate their profile. I would be able to kill them one by one and slowly make Sakura understand my pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darkness consumed my soul for a while already, I feel nothing. The sun that shone through the cracks of the alley is merely false hope to attract the weak. I keep my hood on. When I left the alley and the brutal murder scene I was met with the bustling crowd. The masks, the fake attitudes, Mr. MySisterIsTerriblySick talks to Ms. I'mSorryToHearThat. Even though neither cares for her. It sickened me. It brought a gut wrenching pain to the pits of my stomach. I walk by them. I can't forget my goal. Why I'm here. Why I'm a sociopath. Why I'm a lunatic. Why I enjoy the precious smell of iron in every blood.

Because of her. I would enjoy her blood the most. I would bathe in it until my sins are hers. Because my sins are hers.

"I will find you…" my dried lips twist into a horrible smile, my breath escaping, attempting to laugh. Some will say they are of mother born, but not I.

I'm born by sin.

It's not fair for the sins of someone else to be placed on their offspring, I say otherwise, did he consider what he did to my family the same way a normal person would? Did he spare my little sisters blood? No, he killed her because of the blood on my fathers hand and because of that. I will kill her. I will torture her. I will seek nothing but deepest and darkest secrets to justify my killing. She is a mortal, I am a god. I decide what her, where her life would end. Even if it takes my own life. No matter, what use does my life have besides this? I'm so close. I could smell it.

"Sakura's out collecting materials." A girl, blond hair, fair looks said as she threw a sack of grain on the carriage, "I'm actually heading out to drop some supplies to the freak accident at Whalers Shore."

"What happened?" Another man, pale skin, thin yet dangerous asked.

"Nothing too bad, the people are fine but that's what makes it weird. The people somehow all walked out in the dead of the night without a single clue why. When they woke up, they found their village in ruins. Either someone turned the place upside down or a tornado magically appeared out of nowhere." The girl grabbed another sack, this time flour.

"Okay, you don't need to be sarcastic." The guy spoke, "I'll look into it."

"You better." The girl snapped, "It has ANBU written all over it."

"I said I'll look into it-"

There was a brief silence. And I knew why. It looked like, without knowing it, I've shortened my distance between the two and it caused them to be suspicious. I looked at them. They looked at me. It was uncomfortable. I didn't like it so I spoke, "Please, continue." I told them, "I want to know more about this 'freak accident'."

"And who are you?" the man had his blade ready, how comical.

"A concerned citizen, is that not enough?" I replied.

"It isn't." The girl snapped, such a snappy attitude. I wonder how she'll like it if I snapped her jaw open and ripped her insides out so I could show her. I wasn't getting anything from them. Apparently, in this world, there is no democracy. What I shame, but it won't stop me, it simply delays me. I turned my body and walked. I could sense the male intentions of following me. I can assure him right now that if he does, I'll keep his limbs as a part of my personal collection, or feed it to the rats. However, my thoughts seem to be read out loud because as I left, I heard the last sentence of their conversation, "Be careful Ino, he's dangerous."

I went into a inn, a girl, nice, innocent, ready to be tainted by the paint of this world greeted me, "Hello sir."

I complimented her, "Hello sweet heart." The girl blushed. How can I forget, I'm extremely handsome. How cliche of it too, "I'm looking for a room for one please."

The girl blushed, but there was no sexual intent in her eyes. As I said, she was innocent. But that made me want her more, "One room-"

"Actually, I've been having a little problem with my back lately."

"You're back sir?" her face looked weirded out, but I kept my bait there, "Yea, I was wondering if you could help me with it real quick."

After a small moment of silence, I sat down and gestured her to come over. She hesitated, which was normal, and walked to my back. Her gentle hands met my skin. How tender, how succulent.

I took off my shirt, a magnitude of scars, and tattoos presented itself. Her eyes widened, as she found out I wasn't a normal handsome man, but I wore my suit as a killer. I touched her hand softly as she stroked my back with care, "You have the softest hands I've ever felt madame, do you do this often?" My words were gentle and it proved successful.

The girl blushed a little again, "No, I haven't done this my whole life, but if you like I guess that's okay."

It was then that she made a small shudder, "Sir, your back…" she stepped back, but my hand that was on her held her tight, she couldn't break free," Sir, please…let me go."

"But I can't." My skin from my back ripped itself apart and wings made from bones extended from my shoulder blades. Her eyes widened in shock. And then fear.

"H-HELP!" she tried to call, but it was too late. My wings wrapped around her body and brought her even closer the flesh of my back, devouring her skin as it was tainted with blood. It was like her body was being digested quickly into mine, absorbing her life force. I let out a shudder, and we both climaxed. When her body was nothing but minced meet, I was done feeding. I cleaned up, showered the floor with cleaning supplies found beneath the cashier and cleaned myself in the nearest shower.

Did I kill her? Or did I fast forward time. Everyone dies. No one is immortal. I let the water wash the blood of mine and hers, "With a little water, my past deeds disappear." I said, but as I said that, my body took another form. My shape turned smaller, my chest grew and I had skin as soft as my victim. I am my victim. She is me. I smiled, looking at the reflection of myself in the mirror after showering. I look like her, smell like her, but my eyes. My eyes are always going to be my eyes. Not the untalented soul of the girl, but the horribly, twisted, deformed eyes of mine.


End file.
